The label handling art which forms the background of the invention is used for carrying out the operation of sticking labels indicating data such as prices to articles which are to be priced on a weight basis.
Typically, labels are temporarily retained on a backing strip through an adhesive agent of viscous material, and in this state they are subjected to desired printing and then stripped from the backing strip and stuck to articles. As for such label handling apparatus, there have heretofore been separately proposed two types, one which has the function of the so-called label issuing machine adapted to print labels retained on a backing strip and substantially strip such printed label from the backing strip by a stripping plate, whereupon the operator grips the substantially stripped label and sticks it to a predetermined place on the article, and the other, or the so-called label sticking device wherein a label stripped from the backing strip by a stripping plate is retained at a label retaining section and then stuck to a predetermined place on the article as by using a blowing air current to fly the label.
In the former case, the sticking means is manual in that the operator has to take up the label and stick it to the article by hand. Therefore, it is possible to stick the label to any desired place on the article irrespective of the size and shape of the article. However, this manual label sticking means, which makes it necessary to take up the labels one by one by hand, requires much time and labor and is inefficient.
On the other hand, in the latter case, since the stripped label is automatically stuck to the article, the sticking means is automatic and in this sense it is efficient. However, depending upon the size and shape of the article, it is not always possible to stick the label to any desired place on the article, and when it is desired to provide positional freedom for sticking labels, it is necesary to position the label retaining section of the label sticking device immediately above the position to which the label is brought and at which the sticking of a label is desired, since it is from this label retaining section that the label comes flying. Therefore, the label brought to the label retaining section has to be stripped from the backing strip immediately adjacent said retaining section, and the label stripping section of the label issuing machine has to be so constructed as to project from the label issuing device over a long distance. Therefore, a mere combination of the label retaining section of the label sticking device with the label issuing machine would not be usable in practice. Accordingly, it has been usual practice separately to produce label issuing devices and label sticking devices whose label stripping sections are so constructed as to project from the label issuing devices over a long distance.
As for conventional label sticking devices, those using an air current to perform the label retaining and sticking operation have been proposed, but each is complicated in construction, liable to get out of order, lacking in reliability and expensive.
Accordingly, a principal object of the invention is to provide a label handling apparatus adapted to automatically and efficiently carry out a series of steps starting with preparing labels and ending with sticking them to articles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a preferable label transfer device extending from the label issuing device to the label sticking device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a label sticking device which is simple in construction, liable to little malfunction, reliable inexpensive.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a label handling apparatus equipped with preferable control means, improving efficiency of operation and increasing reliability in label sticking operation.